


Triage

by romanticalgirl



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've drunk all the tequila in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triage

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mistress-mab.livejournal.com/profile)[**mistress_mab**](http://mistress-mab.livejournal.com/) for the idea and for [](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/)**musesfool** who unwittingly provided the original plotline in her faboo story "Three Tequila"
> 
> Originally posted 4-20-05

TITLE: Triage  
AUTHOR: Laura Smith  
PAIRING: House/Cameron/Wilson  
RATING: NC-17  
WARNINGS: Mmmmmmthreesomes.  


“Foreman and Chase are wimps,” Cameron declared as she lifted her glass.

“Foreman and Chase have gone home with members of the opposite sex,” House informed her softly, his smile twitching slightly as she downed the shot of tequila. “Making them wimps, but wimps who are getting laid.”

“Whereas we are not wimps,” Wilson added. “Though we are very sad and lonely.”

“We’re not lonely,” Cameron insisted as she picked up the next shot. “We’ve got each other.”

“The drunk deserting doctor, the married but his wife doesn’t understand him doctor and the bitter, crippled doctor.” House sipped from his glass. “Yeah. We’re much better off.”

“Aw, does Greg want to get laid?” Wilson asked as he finished his shot.

House exhaled and shot a glance at Cameron who had turned toward the dance floor and was watching the crowd. “Greg wouldn’t mind it.”

“I want to dance.” Cameron stood up and downed another shot. “We should celebrate my quitting with a dance.”

“We’re celebrating with drink,” House reminded her. “It’s the one thing we can all do.”

“Wilson can dance.” She reached over and took James’s hand. “Can’t you?”

“Not well.” He let her pull him out of his chair, downing another shot himself as he followed her around the table. “Order another round, House.”

House raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement and sighed, lifting his bourbon to his lips. The stench of tequila permeated the air around the table as he shifted in his seat, turning enough to watch Wilson pull Cameron into his arms, their bodies too close for House’s comfort. He cursed under his breath softly, reaching unobtrusively to his crotch and adjusting the irritating press of his erection. Cameron’s leg had been brushing against his all night, the silky slide of her nylons rasping against the rough denim of his jeans, the sound alone – faint as it was – enough to give him a raging hard on.

He lifted his glass and raised it in toast as Wilson looked at him then bent his head to whisper something in Cameron’s ear. House growled beneath his breath and downed the rest of his bourbon, signaling to the waitress with his empty glass. Cameron was blushing, her skin flushed pink and hot while Wilson’s hands slid over the small of her back to the curve of her ass.

“Bourbon. No ice. Make it a triple.” House glanced down at the table. “And just bring a bottle of tequila.”

“I can’t do that, sir.”

“Fine. Then bring us enough shots to empty the damn thing.” He set his empty glass on her tray. “And hurry.” He ignored her glare as she walked away, and reached for one of the remaining tequila shots on the table. Wilson turned so that Cameron was facing house as the song segued into another slow, pulsing tune. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted and her hands… House downed the tequila and followed it quickly with another before levering himself to his feet, his knuckles white against the dark wood of his cane.

“May I?”

Cameron’s eyes snapped open wide as Wilson smiled and pulled away, his glance darting down to House’s crotch. “Sure you’re up for it?”

“Fuck you,” House smiled. “Go pay for the booze. You make more than I do.”

“Cancer’s big money.” Wilson grinned. “Don’t hurt her.”

“Don’t worry,” House said pointedly. “I won’t step on any toes.” Wilson just smiled and turned, walking back to the table. Cameron stood apart from House, her eyes moving from him to Wilson. “Sorry,” he smirked. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No.” She moved against him, her powdered scent tangling with sweat and tequila in his senses as her leg slid between both of his. He changed his grip on his cane and rested his other hand in the small of her back. “I didn’t think you’d come tonight.”

“The night’s still young,” he murmured into her hair.

“What?” She leaned back and looked up at him, her eyes liquid and her lips parted and pink. Her tongue darted out and wet them, making them glisten in the pulsing light. House curled his hand into a fist in her back and she shifted closer, her body too near, the soft pressure of her abdomen grazing against his cock. “I think I’m drunk.”

“I think you are too.”

“We’re not dancing.”

He glanced down at her as she slid her arms around his neck, pressing even closer. “We’re swaying.” He lifted the cane then set it back on the floor with a hard thump. “It’s as close as I get.”

“Swaying is nice. The room’s swaying.”

“No, that’s the tequila.” He relaxed his hand and smoothed it up her back and then down, resting on the hem of her slacks.

“You feel good.” House tilted his head back and looked up at the flashing lights, his eyes closed and lips pressed together to keep from responding. “I want another drink.”

He sighed with slow relief. “Me too.”

**

“There is no more tequila left in the world,” Cameron confided to them in a loud whisper. “I have drunk it all.” Her forehead creased. “Dranken. Drinked.” She laughed, almost a giggle. “I’m drunk.”

“Drunk, dranken and drinked,” House agreed. “You and your buddy Wilson.”

“Aw,” she leaned across the table and rested her hand on House’s “He’s your buddy too. We’re both your buddy.” She nudged Wilson with a laugh that was definitely a giggle. “Aren’t we?”

“Here, here.” Wilson lifted an empty shot glass in toast. “We, the few, are proud buddies of House, misanthrope and protector of the people.” He frowned when he realized the glass was empty. “There’s no tequila left.”

“Cameron drank it all,” House informed him.

“Damn.” He set the glass down and turned toward Cameron, hooking his hand behind her head. “I’m still thirsty.” He brought her forward, his lips finding hers, their tongues sliding together. Wilson moaned and shifted in his chair, pulling Cameron toward him. She slid willingly, her hand gliding along his thigh as the kiss deepened.

House clenched his teeth and signaled the waitress for another drink. She brought him a glass filled near to the top with bourbon. He grabbed it and drank it all in one long swallow, his eyes never leaving Cameron and Wilson as they slowly slid apart. “Thirst quenched?” He asked acidly.

“House has tequila back at his place.” Wilson answered in response. “A full bottle given to him by my ex-wife as a parting gift.” He caught Cameron’s hand off his thigh and laced their fingers together. “You think we could coerce it out of him?”

Cameron smiled and got to her feet, disentangling her hand from Wilson’s as she walked over to House. She straddled him and rested her hands on his shoulders. “Can we come over and play, Doctor?”

House licked his lips and looked away from her only to meet Wilson’s eyes. They were dark and knowing and he smiled. “I don’t know that I want the responsibility of you two needing your stomachs pumped on my conscience.”

“Stomachs,” Wilson assured him, edging his chair closer and letting his hand slide over Cameron’s thigh down to House’s, “are not what’s likely to get pumped.”

House signaled the waitress again, beckoning her over. “My friends and I are very drunk. Call us a cab?” He didn’t wait for her response before dropping his hand down to Cameron’s breast and trailing his fingers over the hard press of her nipple. “And make it quick.”

**

Wilson slid into the cab first, Cameron clambering in after him. House stalled outside the door, only sliding in the back seat as Cameron pulled on his hand. Wilson inched all the way to the opposite door as House closed his behind him, leaning forward to give the address to the cabbie. When he turned back, Wilson and Cameron were kissing again, Cameron’s body turned away from House.

“I’d better have a shitload of bourbon at home too,” he muttered quietly, the pulse in his jaw jumping as a thick moan came from the other side of the seat. “You’re both going to wake up in the morning with headaches the size of Texas and stomachs that feel like they’ve got lab rats running around inside them.”

“Who cares?” Wilson offered as they came up for air, his gaze sneaking past Cameron to land on House. “Morning is a long time coming.”

“Mmm, I want to spend a long time coming,” Cameron purred in Wilson’s ear loud enough for House to hear, the sound twisting his stomach with a mixture of disgust and desire. She pulled away and shed her jacket, wriggling between the two men, her breasts catching both their eyes. She leaned back against the seat and held out her hand to House who looked at it without speaking. “I’m hot.”

“I don’t think you want me to go into a discourse on what alcohol does to the body and the process of burning off all the sugar you’ve ingested.” He touched her hand, the gesture suddenly turning into a caress as he stroked his fingers along the inside of her palm.

“No,” Cameron admitted. “I want you to take my shirt off.”

House closed his eyes and drew his hand back. “I think you’re getting me confused with someone else. After all, I’m just here to provide the alcohol.”

“There’s alcohol everywhere,” Wilson reminded him as Cameron caught House’s hand and pulled him down toward her. “You don’t honestly think we’d put up with you solely for the booze, do you?” Wilson moved in closer, the three of them in close quarters, the thick heat of the cab settling on them all. “Or are you playing hard to get?”

House’s laugh was cut off by Cameron’s mouth, her tongue thick and heavy on his. He groaned, the unexpected taste of her filling him. He brought his hand up to stroke her hair back from her cheek, only to find his hand tangled in Wilson’s hair. He caught his breath and turned, his mouth filled again with a different taste, a different need. Still the cloying weight of tequila, but the light sense of Wilson. Sweet and light and the thick bitter of himself as Cameron leaned in, tongue darting in and out like a hummingbird, licking and sucking and drinking from them both.

“That’ll be $17.50.”

The cabby’s voice pulled House back and he sat up, his body aching. “Yeah. Here.” He pulled a handful of bills from his wallet and opened the door, the rush of cold air like a salve on his overheated skin. Cameron slid out behind him, her jacket trailing loosely in her fingers and her shirt half unbuttoned. Wilson tumbled out next and shut the door behind him, the three of them standing, leaning on one another in the stillness. House fumbled in his pocket for the key, stopping as Cameron’s fingers found their way into his pants pocket, her other hand curved over his cock.

“I’ll get it.”

House groaned and Wilson grinned, his own hands resting on Cameron’s hips, sandwiching her between them. Cameron grinned victoriously as she eased the keys from House’s pocket as her other hand slid his zipper down. She licked his neck as Wilson bit hers and House clutched his cane for support. “The neighbors are going to start watching.”

“Oooh,” Cameron mewled softly, grinding her ass against Wilson’s cock before thrusting against House’s. “I like that.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with my virginal associate?” House wrapped his free hand around the nape of her neck and kissed her, his tongue driving furiously into her mouth, ravaging it. Cameron moaned against his kiss and slid one leg around his, sending the three of them tumbling onto the damp grass. “That would be the bad leg.”

Wilson stood and helped Cameron to her feet, reaching down last to help House. He got up, and took his cane from Cameron. She dangled the keys and started walking up the path. “Come inside. We’ll kiss it and make it better.”

“Wow, you really are a doctor, aren’t you?” House glanced at Wilson. “How drunk are you?”

He met House’s gaze, his hand grazing over House’s erection. “Drunk enough.” Wilson caught House’s hand and brought it to his cock. “You?”

House smiled slowly. “What makes you think I need to be drunk?”

“You’re a bastard.”

House squeezed slightly then released him, his cane tapping on the concrete as he followed Cameron. “This is news?”

**

House locked the door behind Wilson and turned, stopping in his tracks directly behind his best friend. Cameron stood in the middle of the room, her clothes in a messy pile at her feet. “I was hot.”

“That hasn’t changed.” House nudged Wilson with his cane, urging him deeper into the room. He unbuttoned his long sleeved shirt with his free hand. “In fact, I’d argue that the temperature has risen slightly.”

“That’s not all that’s risen,” Wilson muttered as he approached Cameron, walking slowly around her. His fingers trailed over her smooth skin and House followed their path, the small reptile in his brain envious of the slow, even pace Wilson used. Cameron’s nipples tightened, the dusky rose colored areolas dark against her pale skin. She shifted, closing her eyes and swaying back and forth in a slow, seductive dance. Wilson completed his circuit of her and stopped behind her, sliding his hands over her rib cage and up to cup her breasts. He pressed against her from behind, his hands framing the creamy flesh.

House took a slow, hesitant step forward then another, his cane the only sound in the room until he stopped and bent his head, capturing Wilson’s offered prize in his mouth. Cameron moaned and arched her back, her fingers running through House’s hair and holding him against her. He licked and sucked at the swollen tip until she was gasping in his grip then he eased his mouth to the other nipple, treating it with the same attention.

Cameron’s soft cries were muffled by the pressure of Wilson’s mouth on hers. His erection pressed hard against House’s hand and House began running his palm over the naked curve of Cameron’s hip, the movement stroking Wilson’s cock at the same time. Both groaned above him and he pulled back, giving Cameron’s nipple one last lazy lick.

House pulled his long-sleeved shirt over his head, his t-shirt falling in a wrinkled mess down around his chest. He reached out and tugged on Wilson’s tie, loosening it. Wilson broke away from Cameron’s kiss and glared at House. “You looked a little warm.”

Cameron unfastened House’s belt and let his jeans fall to the floor. “You do too.” She insinuated her body against his, not quite walking to close the distance, but pressing against him nonetheless. Her fingers hooked under the waistband of his boxers and pushed them over his slight hips, letting them fall as well. She smiled and kissed him, lapping at his mouth like a hungry kitten before sinking to her knees as she wrapped her hand around his cock.

He caught her by the hair and tilted her face up toward him. “You remember the bad leg?”

He toed off his tennis shoes and stepped out of his clothes, managing to make it to the chair a few steps away before she pressed her hands on his thighs and forced him to sit. Her breasts rested against his knees for a moment before she slid her hands between his legs and pushed them apart, leaning in to lick the slick head of his cock with one sharp dart of her tongue.

“Oh, fuck.” House looked up as Wilson’s words echoed his. He was naked as well, except for his shirt, which was unbuttoned, and his tie, which hung loosely around his neck. House grinned. “Nice leash, but you’re a little too far away for it to be effective.” He shook his head as Wilson started to remove it. “No. Leave it on.” He clutched the arms of the chair as Cameron looked back over her shoulder, her hair sweeping across the sensitive flesh of House’s erection. House watched Wilson look at her than at him. “Come here.”

Cameron turned back to House and smiled, the motion slow and deliberate. He returned the gesture as she bent her head, just as slowly and deliberately, and licked the head of his cock again, taking her time, her tongue sliding along the slit before her mouth engulfed him.

House inhaled sharply as his eyes closed, reveling for a moment in the feel of her mouth, hot and wet around him. Her tongue ran along the vein that pulsed on the underside of his cock, the pressure constant. He gave a soft sound of satisfaction before opening his eyes and watching Wilson approach.

His hands stroked the arch of Cameron’s back, going up to her shoulders then down the spine. House moaned low, the combined pleasure of Cameron’s mouth on him and Wilson’s hands on her, curving his mouth in a smile. Wilson bent his head and kissed the small of Cameron’s back before sliding his fingers between the smooth globes of her ass. House felt her body constrict as Wilson’s fingers brushed over her sphincter, her mouth tightening with her low groan.

House tensed as Wilson’s fingers penetrated Cameron. She pulled away from House, cold air closing around his shaft. Her gasping breath warmed him before she closed her mouth around him again, her body moving with the steady thrust of Wilson’s hand.

“You think this was in the employee handbook?”

Wilson grinned and shook his head, easing his fingers free of Cameron’s body. He leaned forward, his cock pressing against her as he traced the line of House’s lips with his wet fingers. Cameron moaned and ground back against him, pulling away just enough to watch House lick his lips. He reached down and placed a finger under her chin, lifting her up enough to press his lips to hers. She met his tongue with her own and they tangled, breathing each other in.

Cameron moved away at the telltale sound of a condom wrapper, her liquor glazed gaze intent as Wilson slipped the slick latex on his cock. She smiled and turned back to House, one hand wrapping around the base of his cock as the other grasped his cane, stroking both in unison.

“Fuck me,” House groaned, his head falling back against the chair as her mouth dropped back down to claim him again. She engulfed him as Wilson pushed inside her and her entire body shuddered with a wrenching moan of pleasure.

They moved in unison then, the give and take matching push and pull as Wilson thrust and she sucked and swallowed and House moaned, given them all voice. He alternated his gaze, staring at Wilson’s sweat-slick chest and closed eyes before gazing down at the waving sweep of Cameron’s dark hair as it fanned out over his legs. He felt his muscles tighten, the sharp pain in his thigh his precursor to pleasure. One hand tightened on the cane as the other stroked Cameron’s hair, his entire body concentrated on not grabbing her and holding her against him as he came.

Wilson gasped and stilled, his body quivering as his muscles clenched and rebelled against the liquid rush of his orgasm. He swallowed hard and a drop of sweat caught the light as it snaked down his cheek. Cameron moaned around House’s cock and she released his cane, bringing her hand down to grasp his balls and squeeze them. The cane clattered to the floor as he grasped the chair with both hands, supporting his body as his hips rose, thrusting his climax deep in Cameron’s throat.

Cameron’s eyes snapped open and she stared up at House through the long frame of her lashes and tousled hair. She swallowed and pulled away slowly, sucking hard along his length as she moved. House cursed softly under his breath, sparks flashing along his neurons and pulsing along the length of his right thigh. She scraped her teeth lightly over the head of his cock and he jerked, still holding her gaze as she caught her breath, Wilson thrust once more and she came.

**

House woke slowly, his body aching in ways that it hadn’t in ages, and his arms full of soft flesh that send an immediate warning flash to his brain. He lifted his head just in time to get a view of Wilson’s ass as he walked into the bathroom, not turning on the light until the door was shut behind him.

“That was nice of him.”

“Probably thought you’d throw up if you got a flash of light in your eyes.” House looked down at Cameron, letting his gaze drift down to her breasts. “How’s your head?”

She turned on her side and grasped his cock, smoothing her hand along the length. “How’s yours?”

“I didn’t drink all the tequila in the world.”

“No,” she agreed as she threw the covers off of both of them, letting them pile in the slight hollow where Wilson had slept. She straddled him, easing him inside her. “But then, that wasn’t the question I was asking.”

“Cameron…”

She sank down, closing her eyes as he filled her. “If I had known that all it would take for this to happen was for me to quit, I would have done it ages ago.” She rested her hands on his chest, not moving. She let one hand slide up, her fingers tracing his lips. “Your leg made last night problematic.”

“My leg makes every night problematic.”

“I wanted you inside me.”

“Got your wish.” He laughed softly, his eyes holding hers. “Though threesomes get a bit awkward when they turn into twosomes while the third is in the shower.”

“Have you been in a lot of threesomes, Dr. House?” She began moving slowly, barely raising herself above him before sinking back down. “To be such an expert on them?”

“I’m an expert on human nature.” He reached out and caught her waist, his fingers calloused and strong against her skin. “Wilson…”

“Dr. Wilson can play when he comes out, if he wants.” She leaned down and rested her hands on either side of House’s face, the tips of her breasts brushing his chest, and the cool air slipping between them. “But for now, I want you inside me.”

“Cameron…”

“I want you.” She kissed him softly before pulling away. House continued staring at her as she began moving, her breasts gently bobbing with every thrust of her body onto his, his cock surrounded by her. He closed his eyes, his hands caressing her hips in small circles as he rolled his hips upward to meet her. Cameron traced his nipple with one finger then caught it with the edge of her fingernail, sending a quick shock through him.

House let his hands move up to her breasts, cupping them, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. “I’ve never felt sorry for myself,” he whispered softly, “until he slid inside you last night.”

Cameron’s breath caught and her body clenched around him. He closed his eyes as heat flooded around him, her body shaking in his hands and around his cock. Releasing her breasts, he caught her arms and eased her onto her side, sliding one leg between hers as he thrust slowly into her. Cameron hooked her leg around his and buried her head against his shoulder.

He found her chin and raised it, mimicking the movement of his cock with his tongue, stroking the warm wet of her mouth with the tip as he pushed deeper inside, sheathing his cock in the aftershocks of her orgasm. Cameron gasped softly and bit his lower lip hard before releasing him and letting her head fall back. House sucked in a low breath of pain, his own climax pulsing inside her as his leg throbbed the familiar staccato beat.

House reached out with his hand, smiling as Wilson’s fingers threaded through his. “You could have just said you were jealous, you know. Would have saved us all a lot of angst and my fingers wouldn’t be all prune-like.”

House laughed as Cameron disentangled from him and lifted herself up on her elbows to drop a quick kiss on the tip of Wilson’s nose. “Thank you.”

He glanced at House. “No thanks needed.” He released House’s hand and stretched out on the bed. “I did use up all the hot water though, so we’re going to have to come up with something to do for the next couple of hours.”

“We’re intelligent people,” House reminded them, smirking. “Hangovers aside.” He watched as Cameron began kissing her way down Wilson’s chest, her hands already stroking his cock. “I’m pretty sure we can come up with something.”  



End file.
